


What a Cat-tastrophe

by ashleyerwinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cat, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Funny, Humor, Kitten, M/M, cas takes in a stray, pre-destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyerwinner/pseuds/ashleyerwinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Dean looked down at the little furry bundle wrapped up in Cas’ arms, he could only think one thing.<br/>What on earth did he do to deserve this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Cat-tastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing pre-relationship stuff. Have fun with some fluff! :D

 

 

As Dean looked down at the little furry bundle wrapped up in Cas’ arms, he could only think one thing.

What on earth did he do to deserve this?

The little furball was purring, and Dean felt himself make a face. He hated cats, he hated _dogs_ , and there was no way in fucking _hell_ they were going to keep this thing.

But Cas was petting the damn thing between its disgusting pointy ears, and the thing ‘mewed’, and Dean knew from Cas’ pleading, big, blue (and sparkling) innocent eyes, that they had a new pet, and it was a stray cat that Cas probably stole off of some sap’s lawn.

Of course Sam didn’t help matters. As soon as he saw the meowing animal he got dewey-eyed and raced to the store in _Dean’s_ car, and by this point, Dean had had about enough of this whole fucking situation. He told Cas that the stupid cat was _his damn responsibility_ and that _he needed to clean and feed the damn thing_ and Cas was so hopelessly in love with the cat that he didn’t even mind the harsh tone in Dean’s voice, practically ignoring the man as he went to the bathroom to give his new kitten a proper bath.

By the time Sam returned with the food (and a litterbox, and cat toys, and a cat bed, and a whole bunch of other shit they didn’t need), Cas had washed the kitten, and was now tending to a few scratch marks he suffered while doing so. Dean had gotten a good laugh at seeing Cas’ bleeding hands, but as he watched the fallen angel cringe as he wrapped cartoon-covered bandages (which he insisted were “more suited than the plain ones, Dean, so we’re getting these ones”), he couldn’t help but feel bad for the idiot, and scooched close to help him put the ones on his right hand. Sam was coddling the little cat now, and it batted at his massive giant hands, and he was laughing so hard, that for a moment, Dean forgot why he was even mad about the stupid thing.

“So, Cas, what are you gonna name it?” Sam said, picking the cat up and placing it on his chest, and the thing started climbing up to his shoulder, and Sam was beaming.

“Hm.” Cas said, not looking up from Dean’s handiwork as he placed a Spongebob band-aid on his thumb. “What does one name an animal?” His eyebrows were furrowed, and he seemed very confused about this whole concept. “Can’t we just call him ‘cat’?” He looked up at Sam, squinting, and Sam was laughing.

“No, Cas, we can’t call him ‘cat’.” Dean said, and Sam added, “You should name him something nice. A name you really like.” And Cas looked back at Dean’s hands, which were placing a Mickey Mouse band-aid on his bloody elbow.

“Dean.” He said. And Dean made a grunting noise to answer him. “I like the name Dean.” Cas said, and Sam howled with laughter, which made the kitten claw at him, hissing. Dean felt himself lose the color in his face.

“No, Cas. We’re not calling the cat _Dean_.” He said sternly, and Cas ‘humphed’. He took his arm away from Dean’s hands, and grabbed the kitten from Sam’s shoulder.

“Let’s go, Dean.” He said to the kitten, and walked to his room. Sam was lying on the floor, soundlessly laughing, clapping his hands. Dean felt the fury within him rise.

“You look like a _manatee_.” He said, and stormed off to his room, slamming the door behind him.

The next few days, it felt like Dean was close to smashing the bunker to pieces. Cas hadn’t let go of calling the cat ‘Dean’, and it was ridiculously confusing when Cas talked to the stupid thing.

“Dean,” he had said one morning, and Dean glanced up at the man, who was cradling the kitten. “You are so cute.” Sam sniggered and had to look away, and Cas seemed unfazed as the _real_ Dean was glaring him down.

“Name the stupid thing something else, Cas.” He commanded, and Cas glared at him. The cat mewed, and Cas got a little smile on his face.

“Dean is angry at me, Dean.” He said to the cat, and stood up, leaving the two brothers there, one laughing hysterically, and the other eating his Cheerios furiously.

One afternoon, Dean heard Cas talking to the cat in a babied voice. He crept beside Cas’ bedroom door and pressed his ear against it, listening.

“Oh, Dean.” He said, and he giggled, “I love you so much.” Dean heard kissy noises, and felt himself blush against his best wishes. He sighed, and rolled his eyes before knocking on Cas’ door. As much as he didn’t want to, Dean had to apologize for being such a dick to Cas.

When Cas opened his door, a smile appeared on his face. “Dean!” He said, and motioned for Dean to come into the room. He pointed at the cat, which he then picked up. “He knows his name, watch.” Cas said, and said his name in a babied voice again. Dean bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smiling. The cat mewed, and licked Cas’ stubbly chin. A pang of affection rose in Dean’s chest, and he grabbed the cat from Cas’ arms, and held it eye level. The thing licked his nose, its tongue rough and dry. Dean smiled, and then frowned before directing his gaze to Cas.

“Cas.” He said, and the man looked up at him with a sad look. “This cat is a _girl_.”


End file.
